Highway 109
by hpfreakster
Summary: “Please help me find my children. There names are Lily Luna and James Alexander Potter. They are both four years old and they are both wearing matching red sweaters with blue trousers.”


Hey y'all

HPfreakster here with a new oneshot…..I was working on my story Aegrescit Medeno, when I got this forward from my Mom. This was one of the rare forwards that I actually bothered to read…surprisingly I liked the plot and decided to drabble with the idea of writing a oneshot on it. I decided to try writing an oneshot series on different what if? scenarios. They might be a bit random. I already have an idea for the sequel of this…and it's a bit sad. But either way I'll explain the story better once you finish it. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise in any way.

Ginny Potter looked into the back seat where her twins were giggling amongst themselves. She didn't know what the cause was but she found her self smiling a rare smile. She allowed herself a small moment to think, after all there weren't many cars out tonight. Why was she driving in the first place? Was it some pathetic attempt to acquire some closure? After all she never wanted to learn how to drive in the first place. She preferred floo or apparition but he made her. Told her it'll be fun. She trusted him and went. It was.

She heard thuds in the distant and squinted into the dimly light highway. She saw metal crunched together in a massive pile. She tried to break but she wasn't fast enough. The next thing she heard was the sickening crunch of metal as her car crushed into the blue car in front of her. She couldn't see. Everything was dark. She heard screams and frantic calls, but the familiar chorus of wails she was used to. She heard sirens approach and the shock wore off, "Oh Merlin," she cried, "Please spare my kids."

She struggled to pull her pinned hands free, but the crunched up metal had held her down hard. She twisted and turned until she was able to peer into the back seat where her children had been. But all she saw was broken glass and two child's seats crushed with her twins nowhere to be seen. _'What if they had been thrown free?'_ she thought. Did she fasten their seatbelts properly? _'Oh God'_ she wailed internally _'Please don't let them die!'_

The muggle fireman soon came and cried into the mangled metal "Is anybody in there?"

She cried back "Oh help me please."

They began working through the ruckus and soon pulled her loose. She fearfully explained how her two children where in the back. She saw the look on there faces. They heard no cries too. "I'm sorry ma'am," one said softly, "but we don't think they'll be alive."

"Don't say that," she hissed, "Find them." They set to work pulling at the glass and metal but when they finished they found no children. The oddest thing was that the seat belts of the car seats where still intact. The firemen murmured amongst themselves. Obviously the woman was crazy. She had been traveling alone. There was no other explanation for it. The chief firefighter was a fair man. He turned around to give the woman a chance to explain herself. But she wasn't there. Then they saw her running like mad up the highway, her flaming red hair flowing through the wind. Her face torn with grief as she screamed,

"Please help me find my children. There names are Lily Luna and James Alexander Potter. They are both four years old and they are both wearing matching red sweaters with blue trousers."

Suddenly a young nervous looking cop stepped forward, "They're in my car ma'am." Everyone turned their accusing glare on the young officer. He gulped before turning to Ginny. He continued staring straight into her face, "and they don't have a scratch. They said their Daddy put them there, and gave them both a lolly. He then told them both to wait for Mum to come and take them home. I've been searching high and low for their father but I can't seem to find him. He must have fled the scene, I guess, and that is very bad." The cop looked slightly nervous, like the women would have fallen over at the news. Suddenly the twins jumped out of the car behind the man and ran to their mother. They both grasped her legs and smiled happily up at her. Ginny pulled her children to her chest. While wiping a tear off her face she said,

"He could not flee the scene, you see, for he has been dead a year." The cop looked really confused, "Now how can that be," he asked.

But twins hadn't heard him, James the oldest and most eager began to talk, "Mommy, Daddy came and left a kiss for you. He told us not to worry and that you would be alright,"

With this Lily took over, "And then he put us in this car with the pretty, flashing lights. We wanted him to stay with us, because we missed him so much," she held out her arms wide to express how much she missed him, "But he just hugged us real tight and said he had to go. He said someday we'd understand and told us not to fuss."

James then concluded, "And he said to tell you, Mommy, that he loves you and he's watching over us."

Ginny suddenly paled as she knew what they said was true. She recalled her husband's last words "I will watch over you." She gathered up her children and took them to a nearby ambulance where they were checked over. She then found out that the car crashed had been caused by a drunk driver. Six cars had been involved and many had died. Once they got the okay to go, Ginny took her kids into the shadows where she apparated away. Later after she tucked them in, she walked out into the front lawn of their house. She peered up into the cloudless night and whispered, "I love you too. Thanks." She would swear for many years after that, that she saw the brightest start that night wink in response.

In the firemen's notes, they could not explain, how all three of them had escaped the twisted mangled car without a scar. But on the cop's report at the very bottom in fine print it was written_ 'An angel walked the beat tonight on Highway 109.'_

Okay so how was it? I think that was pretty good. Basically the whole DH plotline it there but I pretended that the epilogue doesn't exist. Harry married Ginny (of course) and they had twins (Lily Luna and James Alexander). But three years later Harry gets hit with a deadly curse during an auror mission and dies. I have a sequel to this story in mind and will probably get working on it as soon as I finish chapter 3 for AM which I swear will be up by the end of this week. Promise….Review with your thoughts….

Cheers,

HPfreakster


End file.
